scarycreepypastasfandomcom-20200214-history
Hostpital Ghost
I have told almost every one about this story, no one has ever believed me. About it since I first spoke out about it. It still scares me till this day, and one the reasons I wont go in to hospital, unless I have no other choice. As I'm writing this I'm getting shivers down my spine, just thinking about it makes my hands shake. '' ''You can call me crazy, mad, superstitious what you want, I don't vare. I know what I saw, and it wasn't a kids imagination. I remember it clear as day, and if some one believes me I'll know I'm mot alone. It all begins with me aged 8, my older sister aged 11, and our friend aged 11, both of whom will remain nameless. We were playing on the park, playing games like kids do. I was going across the monkey bars, when I lost grip and fell landing on my left arm. my sister and our friend checked on me, to see if I was okay when we saw my arm. My wrist was in a C shape, but the bone wasn't sticking out luckily. Our friend called her mum to come and collect us, who drove us to the hospital and, contacted mine and my sisters parents. My parents meet us at the hospital, I had to have X-rays, and surgery done on my arm. My mum stayed in hospital with me, as I needed an adult there. A few day had past when I was told, I needed a second operation done on my arm. As it wasn't setting correctly. I had the operation that day, and every thing was fine. The rest of the day was, the usual day in hospital. That night I woke up around 11:30-00:00, I had a small bottle of cherry coke on the table. That mum had got me for being a good girl, when I heard a girl say hello. From the bottom of the bed, she looked a couple of years younger than me I quietly said hello. Not wanting to wake my mum, "What's your name?" I asked. "Jessica, what's yours?" she replied. "Kelly, what are you in for?" I asked, "Mummy said I have a poorly tummy, that the doctors can help me with. Why are you in here?" she replied. "Iv broken my arm" I told her, we sat there on the bed. For no less than 20 minutes talking and telling jokes. "Do you want to meet my mummy?" I asked, "Okay" Jessica replied. I went over to were my mum was sleeping. "Mum, mum. wake up I want you to meet Jessica." I said in a soft to avoid any one else excepted for mum. She looked up at me and said "What is it sweetie?", "I want you to meet Jessica" I said as I pointed at the bed. She looked at were I was Pointing, and said "There is no one there, go back to bed". I looked at my bed, "But she was right there, if she had left I would have none" I said. "sweetie go to bed and we can talk in the morning" mum said. I went to bed and fell asleep in minutes. In the morning I had told mum all about Jessica, but mum didn't believe mum said she would have heard, because she's a light sleeper. I asked at the desk if there was a Jessica, on the word and I had described her. They was no child with that name and description on the word, one of the nurse's behind the desk started crying. I asked what the matter was and offered a hug but mum dragged me away. Later on mum had popped down the shop, the nurse from earlier that was crying. came over and spoke to me. She asked about Jessica, I told her what I could remember from my conversation with Jessica. The nurse told me that the Jessica I saw band described was her little sister, who died when they were children, and the reason she became a nurse. I said sorry for upsetting her, she thanked me for telling her about what happened. I was let out off hospital on Saturday, and was told I needed plenty of rest, but I still insisted on going church the next day. On Sunday when we got to church I took the priest to one side, be for we all went in and told him the short version of my story. I asked if we could have a prayer for her soul, he agreed to have a prayer at the end. When dad asked me what I said to the priest, I told him about Jessica my dad told me it was just my imagination, and the nurse was humoring me to be nice. I always though what my dad said, was a bit harsh to say to a kid, but I guess he was trying to help me. Trying to toughen me up and help me wise up early. I still believe what happened really happened, it wasn't till years later. I looked in to Jessica smith she really did pass away at that hospital. She died of stomach cancer, like she told me she had a poorly, tummy that the doctors were helping her with. She was related to the nurse, that was working on my word. Ever since I meet Jessica and her sister the nurse at the hospital. I have believed in the supernatural, and paranormal phenomenon. Thank you to those who read all the way to the end